The Bieste
by Dhiannn
Summary: A request from the glee kink meme: Rachel makes Finn explain about the Beiste thing. He does  hopefully hilariously emphasizing he was thinking about nearly killing a mailman, NOT Coach Beiste . Rachel, shocked that he NEEDS to control his urges.


He didn't like the way she was tapping her pencil with such urgency. Normally if she finished her homework and Finn was still working she moved onto another subject or leaned in closer and tried to help him. She continued to sit there tapping her pencil away on the back of her U.S. History book and Finn suddenly felt the overwhelming need to take that pencil from her hand and snap it in half. He placed his hand firmly on hers, "Something buggin' you, Rach?"

Her eyes shifted away for a second, but then she mustered up the courage and looked him in the eye. "That thing you said in glee today, about it being your fault, well, all the guys and Tina. Do you really have to think about Coach Bieste when we're making out?"

Finn felt heat creep up his face. He was pretty sure he hadn't been this red since... well, probably since the last time he was trying to think about something other than Rachel and was unsuccessful. He looked down at his own homework pretending to be engrossed. "No, of course not, I've never had to use Coach Bieste."

There was something about his tone that unsettled Rachel. "Do you think about something else?" She bit her lower lip waiting for a response. She hated that Santana told the girls in glee that they should be having sex, but the girl wasn't totally off. Not about the sex part of course. Though Finn was certain to be the one someday she was just not ready for today to be the day. She needed time, there were accommodations to be made on both ends. A trip to the spa and an afternoon getting her hair done at the very least. There were other ways she could help him relieve his problem.

He sighed knowing there was no way to stop Rachel once she began prying. The easiest solution was usually to tell her the truth, well, enough truth that would keep him out of trouble. "The summer before sophomore year mom was teaching me how to drive. At first I was scared, but then I started to get all confident and stuff, and my mom got all excited that she was the one who had helped me... So, I guess we both got kind of caught up in the moment and I forgot to pay attention to what I was doing and... I hit a mailman, Rachel." She gasped bringing her hands to her mouth. It was almost comical and if it weren't for the fact that they were supposed to be having a serious moment he probably would have laughed. He took one of her hands and pulled it away from her mouth. "No, no, he was fine, we took him to the hospital and everything checked out okay. I think the insurance company gave him money, but he didn't like sue or anything so we were fine too.

"It's just that now every time I think I'm going to - you know - I think about that. It's hard to get caught up in the moment when you're thinking about the most terrifying moment of your life. It's not as often as it used to be though! I mean, I've gotten a lot better. It used to not work all the time, but it works like pretty much every time now." He expected her to laugh at him, yell at him for using someone else's misfortune to stop his own embarrassment, or possibly call him some kind of pervert, but instead she removed her hand from her face and smiled.

Before he could register that he was in fact not in trouble Rachel had leaped over their books and attached her arms around his neck as she placed a big fat kiss on his lips. He had shared with her his private thoughts again. That was all she had ever wanted. She wanted all of him, the good, the bad, the embarrassing, it didn't matter. She scrambled to crawl into his lap, but Finn took it in a different direction pulling her down on to the bed with him. She kissed him feverishly as she worked up the nerve to do what she had decided needed to be done next, but soon Finn was making that decision for her. His body had grown stiff beneath hers and his kisses less persistent. Well that explained a lot from their previous make out sessions. "Finn!" He looked at her startled, "are you thinking about him already?" His already flushed face became even more pink. She sat up straddling his thighs and began to undo his belt.

"Rachel, wh-what are you doing?" He lifted himself so that he was laying back on his elbows.

"I've been a terrible girlfriend, Finn, and you've been very kind to wait." She unbuttoned his pants, "I'm not ready to have sex yet, I promise when I am you will be given thorough notice," she pulled down his zipper and reached for his underwear, ready to take them both off in one swoop. A strong wrist caught hers and she found herself looking back at Finn. His eyes were warm and loving, but there was something else behind them, shame.

"Rachel, I didn't mean it like that. I mean sure, I'd like to one day, but I like this, what we have now. You're a great girlfriend, you let me touch your boob, put my hand on it and everything. No girl has ever done that for me. I don't need this from you right now Rachel, I love you just the way you are."

"You're right Finn, I haven't put a lot of thought into this decision, but when have you ever seen me commit so wholly into something I didn't believe in?" She took her hand back from his and lowered his jeans.

"Rach, I-" he stopped suddenly, his breath caught in his throat. Rachel was running a small hand along his length over his boxers. It didn't seem so intimidating. Hard, warm, and with his green flannel boxers actually quite soft. Pulling down his boxers was a whole other story, it all became much more real. Maybe Finn would need to take a cold shower after all. She touched it tentatively and Finn began to make these guttural groans she'd never heard before. She licked her lips. She never realized how much power she'd had over him, or how much she liked it. She leaned over more and licked his shaft, it elicited a loud swear from Finn and he clutched at the pillows he lay on. Rachel didn't realize that not being the receiver in this situation would still completely turn her on. She took his whole length into her mouth and began sucking and licking on it as if it were a popsicle. If she'd put more thought into she probably would have done some research on the subject, but instead she had to improvise. It seemed to be working as Finn's moans became progressively louder. He let go of the pillows and placed his hands lightly on the top of her head. A few times she felt his fingers intwine her hair and then a small thrust. He would then pull back a little as if afraid it would hurt her. "Rachel, I'm coming," he said taking a fistful of her hair. She nodded assuring him that she was ready, but clearly she wasn't. She didn't know what she was expecting, but it wasn't the high velocity warm salty liquid that suddenly invaded her mouth. She was slightly stunned, but it actually wasn't that bad. She wiped off any saliva she still had on her lips with the back of her hand and gave him a satisfied grin. She had never seen that smile before. It was like that one was all hers. It would always be hers. A Finn Hudson smile exclusively for Rachel Berry. She climbed back up the bed and curled up next to him. He felt ten degrees warmer, nothing compared to the fire that was burning inside her right now.

"Rachel, that was amazing," he said after catching his breath.

"I know," she said with a mischievous smile. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes bucking her hips into his. He felt a lump in his throat. It was only right to reciprocate, but he didn't even know where to start. He sat up and pulled at Rachel's underwear from under her skirt. Instead of saying anything she just lifted her hips making it easier for Finn to slip them. She closed her eyes and folded her arms above her head. How she could be so relaxed already was beyond him.

He trailed small kisses up her thigh, almost afraid to reach the desired destination. His tongue explored her slit as he paid attention to what spots elicited the best noises. He began to focus around her clit, licking and sucking as Rachel squirmed beneath him, her breath wasn't as ragged as his though. It was as if listening to the wind make music, and she tasted sweet like sugar. Why was everything about her both sexy and heart melting?

He inserted a finger inside her wanting, no, needing to know what it felt like to be inside Rachel Berry. She squealed and thrust her hips down onto his hand. He continued to lick her as he inserted a second finger and began pumping into her while letting his fingers explore. She moaned loudly over and over, her chest rising, her breast raising and falling with her pert nipples sticking straight up in the air. He Curled up his fingers inside her and she let out a mall squeal. "Keep doing that," she asked breathlessly. He did and soon Rachel was panting and grasping at anything she could dig her hands into. He felt her tightening around his fingers and he slowly slid them out as Rachel's rigid body melted onto the bed. She practically hummed her word, "anytime you need to think about the mailman... we should just do that instead."


End file.
